


Panjandrum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [898]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony remembers some mischief he got up to as a kid.





	Panjandrum

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/16/2001 for the word [panjandrum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/16/panjandrum).
> 
> panjandrum  
> An important personage or pretentious official.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #542 Theft.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Panjandrum

Tony stared at the large number of panjandrums and couldn’t help remembering a similar party from when he was younger. Unlike most of his father’s parties, this one had had another kid. A female who’d immediately taken a shine to Tony and had dragged him off with her. 

They’d had so much fun together and then she’d suggested a small prank. Tony had been all for it. Next thing he knew they’d performed a theft of one of the pretentious officials wallets. 

Just for fun, of course, they’d added in an embarrassing picture before accidentally dropping it for everyone to see. His father had tanned his hide so badly for that prank, but he couldn’t regret it in the slightest. It had been hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
